Lifestyles Of The Rich And Almost Famous
by JaDeiE-HiMe
Summary: How do you deal with ,pretty boys,malicious fangirls,old friends,rockstar siblings and a new school for the overprivileged with perverted,alcoholic and downright weird teachers?Just try and survive that's all. GarraOc SasuSaku NaruHina NejiTen SHikaIno
1. Chapter 1

Hey all this is my first shot at this so please be gentle (if its that bad , i give you permission to throw rocks at me) ok give you my oc character bios -

Jade Ukado

17 years old

short blond hair and very choppy bangs

black eyes with green tint

medium height

tendency to curse quite a bit

stubborn, intelligent, very short temper

sometimes models for her mom's clothing line

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Motoki Ukado

23 years old

blond messy hair ( think 4th hokage XD )

green eyes

tall

lead singer for the Raves(very famous band)

likes fast cars and most of the time crashes them

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chi Ukado

Jade and Motoki's mom

long blond hair

green eyes

Chi is a famous fashion designer

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kamaro Ukado

Jade and Motoki's dad

short dirty blond hair

black eyes

Kamaro is Chi's PR

there you go ! ok so i thought of doing bios for the characters but you all know what they are like they are basically the same so all you guys need to know is that thy are 17 and very wealthy

OK ON WITH THE STORYYY !!!!!!!! taaa daaaaa

p.s some characters may be ooc when drunk lol

Hi – normal

"Hi" - speech

"**Hi" inners**

**Hi times, change in loation**

_Hi – thoughts _

"_**Hi" - text,letters.IM.song words.sound effects **_

rather confusing eh ?

_**Sorry x**_

_**Jadeie-Hime **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Bleep bleep bleep bleep bleep !!!**_

A pale hand struck out from beneath the masses of black covers and silver pillows to find the alarm clock "shut the fuck up... i hear you i hear you",urgghhhhhh" grumbled 17 year old Jade Ukado. " Come on,come on bit further,almost there,got it !!!..ARGHHHH !"

_**THUMP**_

"Fucking floor,who the fuck put that there" she whined casting an ultimate death glare at the floor.

"That would be the builders sis you know ,the people who build your house its in the name" said Motoki you could practically hear the smirk in his voice.

"I know that you motherfucker."

"Oooo someones cranky this morning eh?**" **

_**BLEEP BLEEP BLEEP **_

"SHUT THE FUCK UP ALREADY!" with a last glare to the floor got up walked over to the dresser picked up the alarm clock and threw out the window and into the pool "much better"she said,giving a dopey smile.

**_Deep deep deeeeepppp_ **the coffee machine announced that the coffee was ready.

"well sis its time for breakfast" said Motoki with a sly glance to the door.

"ohhhh no its mine this time you man-whore",giving a strangled war cry shoved Motoki into the door frame and dashing down the stairs (falling in the process) and landing in a heap at the bottom, while Motoki just slid down the banister and landed gracefully on his feet and diving for the coffee pot

"MINEEE !!!", He shouted in victory.

"Mine!,cause I'm older,wiser,better and oh so hot and I've won an top music award !!! Motoki stated. Jade finally managing to get into the kitchen"No mine! because its my first day of school I'm cooler than you and most of all.. I NEED MY CAFFENIE YOU AASSSHOLLEEEEEE !!!!"

"Fine fine fine you win only cause I'm deaf you little reject!"said Motoki pressing the button for more once Jade had filled her cup."why do we only ever put enough stuff in for one anyway"

"Shuddap your just jealous cause you lost" said Jade

over the rim of the coffee mug she was holding.

"Well its 7.30" Motoki said smirking

"Haha Motoki"

"Nope hahaha and by the way you look like shit" he said grabbing his sunglasses and strutting out into the pool deck.

"AARRGHHHHH!!!" she said bounding up the stairs two at a time

_'shower,hair,uniform, read that stupid letter,find a bag and get my car keys and ipod and um sunglasses!..and uh my cell ok ok !!'_

she finished her train off thought when she dashed into the shower to start the day.

Once showered dried and hair done, she found her uniform with a letter from the dean attached.

_**Dear Miss Ukado **_

_**I am pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into Konoha Private Academy. It may be a slight change from you current/previous, school Iwakagure School Of Performing Arts. With this letter there should be the following: **_

_**1 Black Konoha Private Academy Blazer**_

_**1 Red Konoha Private Academy Junior Tie **_

_**1 Girls Business Vest with Konoha Academy Emblem on breast pocket.**_

_**You must wear these everyday along with a white shirt and Black skirt and knee high black socks and black shoes.**_

_**Please also find enclosed directions and a brochure of the campus grounds**_

_**I hope you are made welcome by the students and teachers here. When you first arrive would you please go to the main office.**_

_**Again Welcome To Konoha Private Academy**_

_**Dean Tsunade **_

_Well that was helpful._

**Inner Jade : yeah the dean sounds evil OH MY GOD what if shes an evil slutty whore!?**

_Really now, you don't think your overreacting _

**10 Minutes Later**

Jade now all dressed but without socks and shoes and wandering around in circles. "FUCK,I buy fucking black shoes for school and black socks now I can only find one shoe and NO FUCKINGG SOCKKSS!!!"she shouted throwing open the closet door and rummaging through the shoes she picked up a pair of black low top converse.

_Hmmmmm_she thought_there black and i can just say i didn't wear socks cause .. cause its a nice day! Mwahahaa genuis_She jumped up and was about to do a victory dance when Motoki sauntered past and sang "it issss halllllffffff paaasssstt eighhhhhtttt

"SHIT gotta go". She slid down the banisters down the stairs to the lobby "right car keys,sunglasses and cellphone and ipod then i really have to go. "MAHHHHHHH, have to go back up the stairs AGAIN,fuck off"

**5 minutes Later ( back down the stairs)**

"WHERES MY GODDAMN FUCKIINGG CAR KEYSS" she screamed to a practically empty house

"Right where you left them stooppid"said Motoki giving Jade her keys and shoving a piece of toast in her mouth

"Orr light" she said giving a sheepish smile which was obstructed by the piece of toast."Shankk Touu" she said giving Motoki a hug and taking the keys in her hand. "Tee touuu waiter"

"Yeah Ok Buh- Bye now!"

Swallowing the last piece of toast she climbed into her black convertible BMW Z4 and plugged in her ipod,started her car and waited for the roof to fold back.

"**_What an amazing time _**

_**What a family **_

_**How did the years go by? **_

_**Now it's only me.**_

The garage door opened and the song speed up.

_**Tick tock **_

_**Tick tock **_

_**Tick tock **_

_**Tick tock **_

_**Tick tock **_

_**Tick tock **_

_**Tick tock **_

_**Tick tock **_

_**(La la la la la) **_

She pulled out of the garage and down the huge driveway to the gates pulled out and head off for school.

**_Like a cat in heat stuck in a moving car _**

_**A scary conversations, **_

_**Shut my eyes, can't find the brake **_

_**What if they say that you're a climber? **_

_**Naturally I'm worried if i do it alone **_

_**Who really cares cuz it's your life **_

_**You never know, it could be great **_

_**Take a chance cuz you might grow **_

_**Oh... oh ohhh **_

_**What you waiting **_

_**What you waiting **_

_**What you waiting **_

_**What you waiting **_

_**What you waiting for!? **_

She drew to a stop at red light when a black Rolls Royce Phantom pulled up beside her,it had black alloys and black tinted windows even on the windscreen and she could feel the vibrations from the music inside. She just stared incredulously at the car.

_' ill take a guess,they are assholes'_

_**What you waiting **_

_**What you waiting **_

_**What you waiting **_

_**What you waiting **_

_**What you waiting for!? **_

_**Tick tock **_

_**Tick tock **_

_**Tick tock **_

_**Tick tock **_

_**Take a chance you stupid Hoe**_

_**Like an echo pedal, you're repeating yourself **_

_**You know it all by heart **_

_**Why are you standing in one place? **_

_**Born to blossom, bloom to perish **_

_**Your moment will run out**_

_**Cuz of your sex chromosome **_

_**I know it's so messed up how our society all thinks (for sure) **_

_**Life is short, you're capable (uh huh) **_

_**Oh... oh ohhh **_

The lights turned green and the phantom speed up then cut in front off her and she stalled her car. She heard laughing in the distance.

"FUCKINNGGGGG DICKKSS "

_**LOOK AT YOUR WATCH NOW! **_

_**YOU'RE STILL A SUPER HOT FEMALE! **_

_**YOU GOT YOUR MILLION DOLLAR CONTRACT! **_

_**AND THEY'RE ALL WAITING FOR YOUR HOT TRACK! **_

_**What you waiting **_

_**What you waiting **_

_**What you waiting **_

_**What you waiting **_

_**What you waiting for!? **_

_**What you waiting **_

_**What you waiting **_

_**What you waiting **_

_**What you waiting **_

_**What you waiting for!? **_

_**I can't wait to go **_

_**Back and do Japan **_

_**Get me lots of brand new fans **_

_**Osaka, Tokyo **_

_**You Harajuku girls **_

_**Damn, you've got some wicked style... **_

_**GO! **_

_**LOOK AT YOUR WATCH NOW! **_

_**YOU'RE STILL A SUPER HOT FEMALE! **_

_**YOU GOT YOUR MILLION DOLLAR CONTRACT! **_

_**AND THEY'RE ALL WAITING FOR YOUR HOT TRACK! **_

_**What you waiting **_

_**What you waiting **_

_**What you waiting **_

_**What you waiting **_

_**What you waiting for!? **_

_**What you waiting **_

_**What you waiting **_

_**What you waiting **_

_**What you waiting **_

_**What you waiting for!? **_

_**What you waiting for? **_

_**What you waiting for? **_

_**Take a chance, you stupid hoe**_

_**Take a chance, you stupid hoe**_

_**What you waiting for? **_

_**What you waiting for? **_

_**Take a chance, you stupid hoe**_

_**Take a chance, you stupid hoe**_

She drew up to an old fashioned Victorian styled school it looked more like a Ivy League College than a high school "_its not like this in the brochure" _She parked and then noticed what car she had parked next to... the Goddamn phantom that cut in front off her. She gave a glare,slamming the car door while mentally debating with inner self whether to dig her keys into the side off it or not.

**Inner Jade : Do it, Do it, Do it, Do it, Do it ,Do it, Do it, Do it, Do it, Do it, Do it Do it however owns it is a fucking asshole Do it,Do it,Do it,Do it,Do it,Do,it.**

_Jade__Normally, i would agree with you but do you know how much those things cost ? _

**Inner Jade: Nope cheesy grin**

_Jade: ¥ __62,274,050 thats how much_

**Inner Jade : WHHAAAAA !!! you shitting me !!!**

_Jade: Yes, yes i am .. no of course I'm not now go to your box ! And stay there until i need YOU ! _

**Inner Jade: Fine,Fine,Fine and good luck by the way.__**

_Jade:__"Ok to the office now talk to the dean and get my timetable,urghhh i need sleeeppppp"_

She walked into the huge entrance hall

"_and I'm supposed to find my way around here how?"_

She looked around there it was in huge black letters

**OFFICE.**

"_I'm such a idiot i can't see it and its right in front of me"_

**Inner Jade : I second that!**

_Jade: what did i sayyyyyyyy_

**Inner Jade : leavinggggggggg!**

She walked into the office and was meet by a very harassed Shizune.

"Hello and you are?"

"Umm... Ukado Jade"

"Ahh your the new student yes?"

"Yeah"

"Just go through those doors there the dean is waiting for you"

"Thanks...-

"-Shizune-sensei"

"Thanks Shizune-sensei"

Shizune gave her a light smile and proceeded to shout at some random students who were "littering" the hall as she put it. With a giggle she pushed open the elegant glass doors that lead to the deans office, there sitting at a huge brown desk was a blond haired big busted women and a very demanding aurora. She gestured to the chair in front on the desk "sit please"

"Thank you"

"I am Dean Tsunade head of the establishment you may call me Tsunade-sensei. Now.. Jade was it?,here is your time table and locker number" she said passing over two sheets of paper. Jade took it and studied it. It went as follows :

_**Homeroom/Kakashi Hatake/Room A7**_

_**Maths/**__**Asuma Sarutobi/Room MA10**_

_**Chemistry/Anko Mitarashi/Room C24**_

_**Physics/Genma Shiranui/ Room P29**_

_**Music/Kurenai Yuhi/ Room M8**_

_**Art/Kakashi Hatake/Room A7**_

_**English/Iruka Umino/ Room E23**_

_**Physical Education/ Maito Gai/ Gym 1G**_

_**Biology/Jiraiya/ Room B49**_

_**History/Ibiki Morino/ Room S28**_

_**Monday:Art /Music/Break/English/History/Lunch/Phys Ed Chemistry/Physics **_

_**Tuesday:Phys.Ed/Maths/break/Chemistry/English/Lunch/Art/History/ Social.**_

_**Wednesday: History/Free/break/Maths/Physics/lunch/English/Art/Music**_

_**Thursday:Maths/PhysEd/break/English/Free/Lunch/Biology/History/ Free**_

_**Friday: Free/Music/Break/Art/Maths/Lunch/Physics/Study/Study**_

_**Locker Number : 1021 in Art Corridor **_

She looked up to Tsunade with her jaw on the floor and Tsunade just laughed "did i not tell you in the letter it would be a little different?"

"yeah but i didn't except to be THAT different i mean you have like social free and study periods and like 3 different sciences whereas i had vocal and ballet and traditional dancing" she said disbelievingly.

"Well we contacted your old school and they said you could handle it as you are pretty intelligent"

"Umm... yeah about that i think they lied" Tsunade just laughed some more "Whats social?"

"Its like health your homeroom teacher takes you for it but we called social because we already have a class called health , its for aspiring doctors which i teach" she added as an afterthought.

"thats pretty-" Jade started but was cut off when a tall flaming red head pushed open the glass door.

Tsunade swiveled round in her chair to see who had intruded in on the meeting. The red head just pushed a slip of paper into her hands and when she read it she just rolled her eyes and said "already!". Meanwhile inner Jade thought now would be a perfect time to come out:

**inner Jade : awwwwwwwwwwww myyyyyyyyyyy gawwwwwwwwwwwwddd i think that is one of the hottest things I've ever seen ohh the eyeliner ohh the spiky messy hair i think I'm in LOVE !!**

_Jade : quit it NOW ! Please he already been sent to the dean and i don't think homeroom is finished yet !_

**Inner Jade : Then he is a bad boy drools aw let me at him pleaseee**

_Jade: NO! Got to your box !_

Tsunade interrupted her inner tirade when she broke the silence " Fine just go wait outside Gaara i will deal with you after i have finished this meeting".

The only way to sense he had acknowledged her was a blink then he turned round and went back out to the waiting room. " As I was saying Jade umm can you remember"

"Nope"

Tsunade sweatdropped.

"Well thats all you really need to know heres a map and have a good first day ,now if you will excuse me i have to give that boy a punishment" she finished with an evil laugh. Giving Tsunade a mock salute gathered her things and pushed back through the doors. The said boy looked up and glared she just glared back she decided just to intentionally lose to look at her timetable. The boy stuck a conversed laden foot out in front of her but she smirked and stepped over it until...

_**THUNK **_

She hit the floor in a heap having not seen his other foot,skirt flying up and losing her dignity all at the one time.

**(Gaara POV.)**

The cause of this whole mess just sat and smirked the whole time,he saw Tsunade wave for him to come in he looked down and saw that the girl had gone bright red fixed her skirt and had started to pick the things she dropped up. He bent down and scooped up a set of car keys sitting next to the chair and waited for her to stand and when she did he walked over and dangled them in front of her face while bending down and whispered huskily into her ear "Calvin Klein..nice". She gave a embarrassed "eep" and snatched the keys and bolted through the doors, on the outside he just smirked but on the inside he was having a celebration of his evil genius.

**inner Gaara : aww man five up top the was GENUIS although she is rather hot i would definitely sex that ! **

_Garra : thanks and hn..no_

**Inner Gaara : your weird Gaara **

_Gaara : i am you !!!! better go in and face the dragon _

Inner Gaara: Your soo BRAVE !!!

Gaara just rolled his eyes and pushed open the doors ready for whatever punishment the dragon was about to give him, but why be punished?, all he did was punch a freshman in the face no big deal really

**(Normal POV (Jades) **

Jade was wandering around trying to figure out the map_ " damnit its just scribbles near enough well i just walk by all the class rooms and read the numbers._

**Inner Jade: WELL DONE CAPTAIN OBVIOUS !!! **

_Jade: don't need you right now kinda busssyyyyyyyyy _

**Inner Jade : fine but before i leave... you suck at orienteering**

_Jade: Bitch _

While having this delightful conversation with her inner Jade failed to bright yellow wet floor sign and was sent onto the floor for the third time that day sliding down the patch of corridor and crashed into the door frame of a classroom while saying every possible swear word she knew at the top of her voice.

" ARRGGHHHHH shit piss fuck cunt hoe bollocks cocksucker motherfucker tit twat whore bastard dick wanker"

The whole class just turned and looked at her with looks of amusement, pity or interest.

" My my my you certainly have a wide vocabulary" said a man with spiky silver hair and and neon orange book which she recognized right away

" _great i have a pervert for homeroom,art and social this is going to be fun woo!"_

" Ukado Jade i presume"

" Yeah i mean yes uhhh..-"pausing to look at her timetable"-Hatake-sensei"

" Kakashi-sensei will do fine" he said ticking of her name on the attendance sheet. " Ok you may sit next too. .hmmm?"

While Kakashi-sensei was deciding on her seating future she decided to Peer round the room. She noticed a cluster of about 8 or 9 boys playing some sort of card game (she took a guess at poker) at the right far back wall. Another group of 10 or more girls drooling at said boys and and small group of girls up at the left far back wall and a couple of randoms thatdidn't seem to interested._ "small group up the back, small group up the back, small group up the back"_

" Ok you can sit next to Karin, Karin raise your hand"

a red head in the large group of girls with glasses turned round and raised her hand

"_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"_

"there you go have fun and make lots of friends !"

Jade sat down and Karin spoke up first " First of all if you want to be in our group, those shoes honey, they have to go" everyone in the group justnodded likezombies_THERE IS NOTING WRONG WITH MY SHOES YOU FUCK A DUCK GRRRRR!"_

"what was your name again?" asked a person with pink-red hair and amber/brown eyes.

"Ukado Jade"

"WAIT A MINUTE" said a girl with cosmic blue hair "Is you mom Ukado Chi"

"yeah and what"

"and is your brother the lead signer for the Raves?" piped another from the far back.

"yeah he is an asshole"

Serve rel high pitched screams erupted from the mindless zombies and Jade felt now was the time to back away slowly

"Oh would you look at that i dropped my... ipod up at the... back wall over there so I'm just going to go and get it"

"sure thing hon and when you come back we can talk about our gorgeous boyfriends and us and you brother" said Karin

Jade actually had to sweatdrop at how stupid the girls were she didn't even go to the back of the classroom. She went up to the small group at the back made up of four girls; a petite navy haired girl with huge white eyes another girl with strange pink hair but Jade thought it was cool and green eyes, a tall long haired blond girl with colbolt blue eyes and a tall brunette with her hair up in 2 buns ( which looked like cinnamon buns in Jades opinion) and hazel eyes. She dragged a chair over flopped into it and said:

"please let me sit here there are crazy weird slutty girls after me"

Which caused laughter round the group

In between giggles the brunette said "sure thank God you ran away from them anyway"

"By the way my name is Ukado Jade"

"We know" said the blond "we heard" she continued and pointed a finger in the direction of the zombies.

"I'm Haruno Sakura" said the pink haired girl with a peace sign

"Yamanaka Ino" said the blond with a smile

" H-h-hyuuga Hinata" said the navy-haired girl

" TenTen"said the brunette with the wave of her fingers.

"awesome" replied Jade

"so you new to Konoha" question Sakura

"Nah I've lived here since i was born but the school i used to go was a boarding school so thats why you probably think I'm new".

"But didn't you come home for the holidays" asked Sakura

"Just Christmas but we usually go to Paris or somewhere" answered Jade

"So w-w-here do you live ?" asked Hinata

"Sycamore Road"

"Oh do you live in the white house thats always empty next to the Uchihas?" asked Ino

"I KNEW IT ! I recognized that dopey fan from somewhere and yeah thats my house"

When she didn't receive another question she looked around to see confused faces looking at her

"you know the Uchihas?" said TenTen

"well one of them i was friends with at my old school"

At the Boys Table

"NO FUCKING WAY BASTARD !!!!!!!!" screamed an outraged Naruto"HOW CAN YOU POSSIBLY WIN...AGAIIINNNN !!!"

"Thats because you suck a poker idiot" replied the ever stoic Sasuke

"And everyone can see your cards because you keep waving them around" interjected Shikamaru

"well..well you all suck !!! said Naruto with a pout

At the Girls Table

The bell went to signal the end of homeroom

"wait do any of you have art right now" said a frantic Jade

"I do" said Sakura giving Jade a reassuring smile "Don't worry there is not a lot of people in this class anyway.

A few minutes later

Kakashi stood up to the board and wrote down the assignment while Jade was following Sakura around collecting things she noticed the asshole who tripped her up come in

_AASSSSHOOOOOOOOOOOLLLLLLLLlEEE_

**Inner Jade : DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIICCCCCCCCCCCKKKK ( but extremely hot dick )**

Both: I HATE HIMM GRRRRRRRR !!!!

"Umm... Jade"

breaking out of her trance Jade replied "yeah"

"why are you growling"

"hehehe nothing nothing"

"ok so lets sit down and i shall fill you in on our wonderful school"

Once seated and materials set up and sketching done Sakura started to fill Jade in.

"Ok. First you need to know about the cliques of the school, there is us we don't really ave a name i guess and it is only who you saw in homeroom this morning"

"Right" said Jade trying to squeeze paint on to a pallet (not very well)

"Then theres THE boys, theres 8 of them all together be extremely careful around them I'm not kidding, and we hate each others guts" finished Sakura, then proceeded to tell Jade about the fangirls (malicious sluts) cheerleaders (way to preppy) the jocks,the skaters,the emos,the tomboys and wayy to much to remember

Boys Easels

"So what punishment did she give you Gaara" asked Sasuke

"Hn.. detention"

"Is that it" inquired Naruto

"yeah" replied Gaara in a rather pleased tone

"Half an hour people and i want the pictures handed in for grading" announced Kakashi

"shit" breathed Naruto looking at his blank canvas

Gaara sat randomly sketching watching the new girl try and fail to put black paint onto her pallet. He watched her in amusement as she turned it upside down and squeeze and looked puzzled when nothing came out, she then flipped it up to face her and blinked she squeezed again expecting nothing to come out but it did and line of black paint came out of the tube and into her eyes

"AW SHIT!"

Gaara had to hold back a smirk, this girl, had to be the most clumsiest person he had ever met. I mean who falls twice in one day and manages to put paint in their eye...no-one

"Jade are you okay" asked questioned a frantic Sakura

"umm...no is there a sink ?"

"yeah right over there" interjected Kakashi "Are you sure you will be alright now i mean not everyone puts paint in there eye on there first day"

"I'm fine honestly"

"Ok get back to work then"

End of Period

"Sakura!!!!!!! waitt"

"Sorry i sorta forgot what are you in next anyway"

"Real smooth cover up there and i am in music"

"Me too come on"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**well that is the beginning and if you all would be so kind as to review so i know weather or not i should continue with the story [ IDEAS ARE WELCOME **

_**Thanks x**_

_**Jadeie-Hime**_


End file.
